Yube Ni
by Joanchan
Summary: A Jenruki, that's all I can say for now...=P R&R Onegaishiamasu!


Yube Ni

**Chapter 1 - Gone**

Disclaimer: Hello...I do not own any of these characters from the wonderful Digimon. I surrender! *cries* Now on towards the story! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Terrier Tornado!" The bunny-like digimon swung his ears and hit the enemy digimon.

Renamon watched him closely among the trees, studying Terriermon's moves. Her eyes darted back and forth…then smirked. 'He's wide open now…hit him! Great, now /he's/ wide open…' Renamon sighed as she predicted what was going to happen next.

Tatsumon noticed his wide open opponent and curved his dragon-face into a huge grin. "KUROI PUNCH!!" With that, Terriermon hurled into the air. Renamon jumped, catching the little bunny. She blinked as she landed in a soft 'thud' 'Why'd I just do that?'

Terriermon looked surprised at the action…but was mostly impressed at Renamon's fast reaction…

Renamon blinked again and dropped him on to the hard ground.

"Owwww, can't you drop me in a more comfier way like when you caught me?" Terriermon moaned as he rubbed his head with his tiny paws.

"Hmph," Terriermon shook his head and sighed…

"When you're done talking over there, would you mind *choke* helping us…." Jenrya spoke through the clutches of Tatsumon. In Tatsumon's other claw was Ruki.

"JEN!" Terriermon yelled, "SWIPE THE CARD!!!"

"I can't, I can't reach my cards…"

"RUKI!" Renamon called.

"I can't either…."

Renamon dashed forward, ready to pounce on Tatsumon.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon flew and hit Renamon.

"What are you doing?! The enemy is over there!" Renamon spoke through clenched teeth and pointed to Tatsumon.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am, as Ruki thinks of Jen. But I can see, I KNOW the enemy is over there…You can't beat him alone,"

Renamon interrupted him, "are you trying to say I'm supposed to cooperate with you?"

"Let me finish! Without digivolving that is…he's too strong for both of us,"

"Us? There is no us…there is only me….and Ruki," Terriermon chose to ignore her.

"If only Guilmon was here,"

"Well he's not, and while you're pondering, your tamer is going to die!"

Jenrya watched disbelievingly as they began to quarrel once again. "Terriermon…" He remembered he can't just rely on Terriermon, he was the tamer. He's supposed to announce the moves… He relaxed enough to clear his mind on how to find another way of getting out of this. 'Ruki' A voice called to him in the back of his head. He looked over at her. He needed to help her too. She was rude, harsh, blunt, thinks digimon is only data but she was still a tamer like him. He didn't want to see anyone hurt…He closed his eyes. 'Think, Jen, think!'

Ruki's eyes were locked onto Renamon's back as she was quarreling with Terriermon. 'Why's she wasting time on that stupid tiny digimon?' She looked over at Jenrya. How on earth can he look so calm in a situation like this?!?!???!

~*Meanwhile*~
    
     " Namida no muko de…Boku wo mitsukeyo…" Takato sang as he took his bath. "Ahhh, I wonder what Jen's doing now?"
    

*****

"How about you distract him…"Terrerimon started. Renamon starred down at him. He gulped.

"Then you go get him with your ears…brilliant idea…" Renamon drawled sarcastically.

"Well, it was my idea," Tatsumon opened his mouth and fired a beam at both of them. Terriermon stood there shocked. Renamon picked him up and jumped high into the air. The beam barely missed them.

"Woah…thanks…" Terriermon said breathing hard. Renamon only nodded as Terriermon smiled his goofy grin. They both felt a sense of unity rushing over them.

Suddenly a light illuminated both of them.

"Wha," Renamon and Terriermon both gasped in unison. Jenrya and Ruki's D'Arcs responded to the light with…

[DNA DIGIVOLUTION]

Jenrya and Ruki gasped…

Two beams of light crashed against each other creating the combined Renamon and Terriermon……Rantamon.

[Rantamon, don't mess with it or you're going to face it's…]

"Light of HARMONY!!!" With that attack, Tatsumon dropped Jenrya and Ruki and vanished into the air leaving with the cold words, "I'LL BE BACK!"

In the midst of falling, Jenrya caught Ruki so she wouldn't get hurt.

"JEN!" Terriermon had de-digivolved and rushed to Jenrya.

"Uhhh…"Ruki moaned as she rubbed her forehead. She tried to pick herself up but found something wrapped firmly around her waist. "What?" Ruki looked down and found herself hovering on top of Jenrya. He had broken her fall. She blushed and when you realized what she was still doing, she slapped him.

"HEY! You have no right to slap him!" Terriermon stood beside her and glared at her.

"You can't tell me what to do, wake up Lee!"

"Ruki, if you want to hit him, do it while he's still unconscious, that way, he won't be able to defend himself," Renamon stated.

"Do I look like the kind to need someone to be unconscious to beat them up?" Renamon said nothing, "I didn't think so," Ruki proceeded into pulling onto Jenrya's vest collar and shaking him. After a few more shakes, worry started to get into her, was she too heavy? Did she kill him? Did his head hit a rock?

"Jen?" Terriermon's cracking voice was heard through the deafening silence.

Har har! Cliff hanger! Stay tuned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
